RP: The Fall
From the beginning, you know the end.... This RP is about one of the last battles during the Human-Covenant War, the Fall of Reach. Will you help defend it from a vast enemy that's tyranny has no end, Or help destroy the heretics that defy the Great Journey, the choice and consequences are yours... Rules #'Realism', yes it is 500 years in the future but you get the point. #'Cursing', it is allowed but please don't abuse the rule... #'Sex', just no... Characters Robert Logan Clark's Characters Roberto Stugenbower *Faction: UNSC, Army *Rank: Captain *Primary Weapon: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *Secondary Weapon: M45 Tactical Shotgun *Side arm: M6D Personal Defence Weapon System *Personality: Depressed, but a valiant fighter and leader Zhar Leasder'ee *Faction: Covenant Empire *Rank: General *Primary Weapon: Type-51 Carbine *Secondary Weapon: Plasma Rifle *Side arm: Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher *Personality: Honorable and Religious Amber Clinton *Faction: UNSC, Marine Corps *Rank: Sergeant *Primary Weapon: BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *Secondary Weapon: MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System *Side arm: M6C Personal Defence Weapon System *Personality: Happy, lesbian, vicious fighter Sophia-A024 *Faction: UNSC, Navy *Rank: Chief Petty Offcer *Primary Weapon: BR55 Battle RIfle *Secondary Weapon: M90 Shotgun *Side arm: M6G Personal Defence Weapon System *Personality: Optimistic, inspiring Spartan. Nicholas-A022 *Faction: UNSC, Navy *Rank: Chief Petty Officer *Primary Weapon: MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System *Secondary Weapon: M7 Silenced Caseless Submachine Gun *Side arm: M6C/SOCOM *Personality: Optimistic, inspiring Spartan. Elite Master Overlord (EMO) Adam Wiles *Faction: UNSC SPARTAN-IIIs *Rank: Petty Officer *Primary Weapon: Sniper Rifle (Stacy) *Secondary Weapon: DMR *Sidearm: M6D Suppressed /w Taclight *Personality: Quiet, follows orders Anderson-072 *Faction: UNSC, SPARTAN-IIs *Rank: See article *Primary Weapon: DMR *Secondary Weapon: Assault Rifle *Sidearm: M6D Magnum *Personality: Wisecracking, laid back, a bit flirty. Var 'Moradee *Faction: Covenant Empire, The Covenant Armada/Navy *Rank: Ultra *Primary Weapon: Plasma Rifle *Secondary: Energy Sword *Sidearm: Plasma Pistol *Personality: Wise, tactical Posts 1 July 25th, 2552: [[UNSC Cumberland Thunder|UNSC Cumberland Thunder]] ' "Winter contingency has been declared. UNSC ODST Strike Team Beta, deploy your forces to ''Tengari. A Covenant group has been engaged. Colonel Lola Song, young, Japanese, with long, shining hair, had a stern look on her face. No makeup at all. Though she was young, she was in command, and tough as nails. No one knew how she had gotten to Colonel at that age. Maybe she was, 26, Lieutenant Adam Wiles thought. He was too focused on her eyes, that he had missed the Winter Contingency order. "Squad, get ready. You're going to a small town in Tengari. Here, on Reach.", Song said. An ODST captain came up to her. "Ma'am. We've got more Covenant spotted at Sopron and there is already a full on battle going on in Visegrad." Song nodded. "Your squad is going to Tengari. Okay?", she asked the captain. He nodded, and walked out of Hell's Waiting Room. Song turned around, and tied her hair back. "Troopers, get to the pelican waiting in the hangar. Wiles, your going to Sopron with me.", song noted, getting in her pod. "Squad, let's go.", she said. Wiles stepped into his pod, and he saw Song and another ODST appear. The ship moved up to Sopron, and dropped them as it accelerated by. A Pelican dropship was also deployed to Tengari. "Looks like there's a full on war going down, judging by those explosions.", Wiles said, watching the flames on ground." Then there was an explosion, and one of the screen panels disappeared. 2 Captain Roberto Stugenbower tried to regain order after his men in the company learned that Covenant were on Reach. He fired a shot from his Side arm to get there attention. "Now listen, we still have a job to do soldiers, now just over those mountains are both Purple and Noble Team conducting operations. Our job is to hold this county until the brass say other wise. Let's get tactical troopers! Everyone double check your weapons, because you do not want them to be broken."-''said Roberto. He re-holstered his pistol and took out a TACPAD to look up current enemy intel. Nothing so far but a few scouts, but that could change easily.'' 3 A pod plummeted out of controlling, spinning with pitch, yaw, and roll. It was turned into a massive fireball, and sped down towards a barn in Sopron. It hit the ground first, blowing a massive hole in the barn, as it did not activate the chute. "Pop your chutes, NOW!", Song said. Wiles pressed a button on the "handles", and he felt himself slow down. His pod landed right in the middle of a corn crop, crushing a corn, and tearing apart about two dozen more. Wiles heard three more pods land, and then a final one. He opened his pod, and the hatch calmly fell off. "Status!", Song yelled. The medic of the squad walked over to the barn. "Ma'am. Shepard's dead." Song looked over to him. "Well then, what the hell happened to him?", she asked, looking at the medic. "A plasma artillery cannon hit the top of his pod. Burnt his chute off, sent him flying out of control. He's a goner.", the medic stated, looking into the barn. "No sign of any Covenant over the horizon, ma'am.", another ODST said, looking off into the horizon. To the left of the landing area, there was thick forestry, a house, and a truck. To the right was crops going down a hill, and a barn, which was now on fire. "Search the house for survivors, Wiles. McGraw, set up a perimeter.", Song yelled, walking back to her pod for her rifle. 4 Captain Stugenbower checked his comm before he used it, he hated accidentally talking to no one, and patched it to Purple Team. "This is captain Stugenbower of the 127th, what is your current status an do you need any assistance? over." No one replied for a second, then he heard a voice. "This is SPARTAN-001, we need no assistance but it is good you called, there is a flight of Spirits heading over the mountains towards your position, I suggest you prepare your men. Out" The Captain, cocked his DMR and shouted to his men to get ready, those Spirits could be full of all kinds of nasty surprises.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 16:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 5 Wiles kicked open the door to the house, raising his rifle, and quickly checking the rooms. To his left was a living room which, behind, was a kitchen. To his right, was a sort of loft, closed off. The hallways in the house were cross shaped, straight ahead a stairwell. Adam took into the loft first. Nothing. There was only two recliner chairs, a two desks, and a bookshelf, along with a book turned over on the desk. Adam turned around, and stepped back up to the red tiled hallway. He crossed over into the living room. To the wall facing outside, there was a large shelf with a TV and assorted things. There was a couch in the middle of the room with a coffee table, and assorted vases and things across. Adam looked around, and saw a flickering light in the kitchen. Adam raised his rifle, as the kitchen was shaped like an L. Adam turned the corner, and saw a backup generator half plugged in. Lying over on it, bloodied, was a middle aged man. He was dead, blood all over the kitchen floor. There was a bruise on his neck, his long hair and beard partly covering it. Adam was sure that, under his mask, the smell was wretched. Adam checked the man's pulse. Nothing. He flipped him over, and Adam saw a gaping hole in his chest. Plasma rounds. Adam stepped over the man, and opened a small closet door to find a washer and drier inside. He turned around, and saw a scared, 21 year old girl, with a gun pointed at him. "Svedotech! Svedotech!", she yelled. "I don't want to harm you....", Adam said, calmly lowering his weapon against the refrigerator door. The girl started to cry. She was paying more attention to the middle aged man than Adam. "Se Covenant! Sey vradon e kupon vater! Sebo kre!?", the girl yelled. Adam put on a private channel, so the girl couldn't hear. Then he spoke to the Commander. "We've got a survivor, but there's a bit of a language barrier. She also has a gun.", Adam said. "Okay,", the Commander said. "Say, Svredodar se kruvon. Kre dor. I'm sending in a translator." The channel clicked off. "Svredodar, se kruvon. Kre dor.", Adam said. The girl nodded, and sat down at the dining room table, still eying her father. A translator came in, removed his helmet, and started talking to her. He told Adam to go search the top floor. Adam walked up the stairs, and walked into the master bedroom, straight ahead, first. He saw nothing aside from a slightly opened closet door. Adam walked over to it, and opened it. He saw a four year old girl inside. She started crying, and another child who was hiding behind an exercise ball, a boy, older, started to cry too. Adam heard footsteps, and the girl rushed in. She knocked Adam onto the bed, and went to comfort the other two children. Adam slipped out as the translator came in. Adam went right first, and saw nothing in the bathroom. Adam turned, and walked into the second bedroom. Two beds. One for the boy, and one for the older and younger girl. There was someone in the room, a stab wound through their stomach. It was the mother. Rollers on, a gown on. Adam winced, and turned away. He closed the door to the room, and left. He walked downstairs, and radioed in. "Commander. We've got two bodies. Middle aged man, middle aged woman. Three survivors. Two kids, and a girl." There was a slight pause, and then the commander came in. "Copy. We'll send in two ODSTS to get them out and into some sanitary coffins. Come on outside.", she said. 6 Zhar Leasder'ee walked up and down the bridge of his ship, waiting impatiantly for his favorite Ultra. He day dreamed about what little time he had with his wife, he was deemed an excelent swordsman, but refused to pick up the sword so he would be able to marry the female he loved. Var 'Moradee quickly sprinted up to his General and began to speak. Zhar: You are late Ultra. Var: We have reports of Humans landing at the location Second Squad searched, sir. If you see, these three locations have been reported as having survivors. It's a good thing our translators work. We will have to stop them from getting out of there. I say you deploy fourth platoon. The Ossoona. Zhar: Yes, I had almost forgotten about the Ossoona, tell him to get ready. And, send in the Skirmishers... Var: Sir... The Skirmishers were deemed to violent by Major 'Salavee.... But nonetheless. I will radio you when I get them out. Var walked out of the bridge of the carrier, and took a lift to the holding cell. The Warden, Major 'Salavee, was beating a Grunt with an inactive Energy Sword. "Major.", Var said. The Major stopped, turned around, and stood up. "Sir. I was just...", the Major stated, looking nervously at the cowering Grunt. "Let the Unggoy go. The Shipmaster has deemed you send in... The skirmishers.". Var looked around, and opened the cell door. The Grunt ran out, and out of the holding cells. The Major got up, and walked through a door. "Follow me.", he stated. Var followed him through three cells, seeing many dark Covenant. Two Brutes fighting, Jackals, hungry for food. Grunts taking each other's methane supplies. They weren't in the ships bubble, and couldn't replenish their precious air. He also saw Elites and other species injured, and at the end of the hall, an engineer, working on opening the cell at the far end of the last block, containing three Grunts about out of air. The engineer squealed, and flew past Var, and out of the block. On the other side of the block, the cell was reinforced with energy casings, and dual bars. Inside, there were three Skirmishers, working together to fight through the bars. On the door, the Major pressed a button, and the Skirmishers covered their "ears". They all scurried away, banging their heads through the walls. Where they had bitten the bars were almost gone. "They are too violent. We need to tame them more. Teach them more about the-" Var pushed the Major down. "The Shipmaster requested the Skirmishers. They can shoot a weapon, and they can wear armor. They aren't that unintelligent. Send them in NOW." The Major nodded. He sat up, handed Var a stun baton, and opened the cells. "We will get them to the Phantoms. They'll get the picture." With the Ultra gone Zhar once again began to visulize his wife, the great times they had eachother, the love they shared. But all that had to wait he thought, duty before love. Especially to remove the infection of heretics on the galaxy. He came back to reality quickly and made his way to the hanger. He passed by several Unngoy sleeping, he knew how Unngoy were, treat them with disrespect and they make a filth on the battlefield, but treat them with respect of a soldier and make sure they are well equiped and they will fight more valiantly than even some low ranking Sangheili. Not everyone viewed this however, Zhar's commanding officer Sesa 'Moramee for example was notorious for killing Unngoy, and some hunters for disobeying an order or failing to do a task. AFter a few minutes he appeared in the hanger and watched as Spirits and Phantoms came and went. Afteer a few minutes the skirmishers arrived escorted by a major, all three were equiped better than most Sangheili, he looked all three in the eyes and began to speek. "There are some humans that need to be killed, get it done any means nessesary, you would not want Imperial Admiral 'Moramee to be around if you fail." The Skirmishers huddled close to the floor, Skirmishers were the toughest of the tough when it came to Kig-yar, but one Sangheili Ultra can take down an entire squad of humans. They quickly went up the Phantom's gravlift after the General was done talking. Would the Skirmishers succeed? Zhar thought that, but he didn't care if they did or not, they were just a distraction from a real operation... 7 While the Phantom of the new enemy arrived, the ODSTs were en route to another farmstead. They saw over the horizon, as there were flames coming from the barn. The Falcon the ODSTs were in dived, and hovered around the horizon. A Grunt looked up, and ran into another house. This one was overlooking a downhill creek. The Falcon lowered, and Song rallied the troops. "Covenant confirmed. Do not engage any Humans. No Flashbangs, no grenades.", Song stated. The ODSTs got out, and walked into the house. It was cheap looking, made of wood, with very antique supplies. There was a Grunt speaking to an Elite. The Elite facepalmed, and grabbed the Grunt. He threw the Grunt against a TV, and smiled. The Sangheili's smile disappeared, as he saw the ODSTs. The translator blasted him with a Shotgun. He heard grunting in the other room. Three Grunts ran out, jumped up and screamed, and ran back up a stairwell. The ODSTs took cover, and as an Elite came down the stairs, Song came out from behind the Kitchen wall, jumped him, and pulled the Elite down. She gasped for air as the Elite crushed her, but pulled out her waist mounted knife, and stabbed him in the neck, slicing the neck open. Her glove had turned Violet. The Minor Elite gasped for air as blood pulsed out of his body. Song pushed herself off the Elite, and stood up. "He's down. Check upstairs for those Grunts and anyone else. Me and Wiles are going down, ikaw-unawa?", Song asked sarcastically, in her language. The squad nodded, as she had said that phrase since most had joined, and Wiles followed her downstairs. There was a dead man leaning over against a Civil War diorama. Stab wound from an Energy Dagger. There were two gunshots above. "Grunts down", the translator, called Jacob, said. The team was going to have to search the rest of the house... 8 Sergeant Clinton took cover behind a rock luckily dodging a shot fired from a concusion rifle. She looked around the rock to see various Covenant firing at her position. She snapped back behind her rock looking around for any back up, there was none, her entire company was dead. She loaded her last maqazines into each of her weapons, after loading her M6C she took out her BR55HB SR Battle RIfle and fired full auto into an elite minor killing it quickly. The other four elites fired at her position viciuosly, she took out another one before seeing her ammo counter go from 36 to 0. She pulled out her MA5B and loaded the enitre magazine into the Ultra, killing it luckily. The last elite, a Zealot, rushed forward and knocked down Amber before she could do anything. On the ground she fired her entire M6C magazine into the elite, but it's shields were to strong. It picked her up from the neck and stared her into the eyes and said. "You have some fight in you, I respect that." Another voice answered back. "Then your gonna worship me." The Zealot turned around to see a fist slam into his face knocking him down, when he opened his eyes he a boot coming down for his neck, he was not quick enough, the kick broke his neck instantly. Amber looked to see her savior, it was a Spartan! 9 Anderson-072 smiled at the pretty girl. "You can thank me later... If you know what I mean. My name's Anderson. For now, we've got another group of survivors we need to save." The SPARTAN tossed Clinton an MA37. "It'll do.", he said, slicing a tooth off of the Zealot. He opened his utility case, and pulled out a plastic bag, putting the tooth in. "I got separated from my squad, and another squad of SPARTANs. Some chick named Sophia, I remember. We need to go find them, kay? And after this, you mind showing me the tan under that armor?" 10 '''Roberto Stugenbower fired at the incoming Spirit dropships with his DMR. 11 Three Phantoms hovered high above the Vieri province, flying in to find a group of ODSTs. Var leaned on a wall in the corner of the Phantom, by the holographic readout. He had his arms crossed, helmet off, Plasma Rifle and Sword in his "grav holsters". Var watched the Skirmishers tweaking their weapons. Setting the velocity on a Plasma rifle to fast, increasing the damage, but also increasing the time to overheat. Var watched as the Skirmisher's leader sharpened his teeth. They had been savages one moment, from being trapped three to a cell, but now they were tacticians. Strange how the instincts of a Raptor worked, Var thought. He felt a bump in the Phantom, and quickly grabbed his helmet, putting it on. It was a pressure bump. The Phantom had entered the Atmosphere. Two Spirits in tow, the Phantom along with it's other two Phantoms, were reaching the landing point. The Phantom slowed, and the Skirmisher Major put on his orange tinted helmet. He made a purring noise, and suddenly, all the Skirmishers stopped what they were doing, and stood at attention. He was their "alpha male". The doors opened to the Phantom, and a blast of cold air hit Var right in the face. The helmet wasn't airtight.... The Skirmisher leader looked at Var, and followed him as he jumped out of the Phantom. Var looked around. A canyon. There had been a rockslide, heavy boulders of gray rock all over, but there was still room for a party of five Covenant ships. Grunts pulled out of one of the Spirits, looking around eagerly. More Skirmishers ran out, heading straight for the Alpha Male. It was his presence that made them show true intelligence. Without him, they would scattered. Still be efficient, but scatter. Var looked around, and saw two Elites come out of the last Phantom, along with two hunters. Var walked up to the Major Elite. He was newly promoted, his armor smelling still like the smelting pots in Sanghelios. "Major.", Var stated, looking at the Major. "Sir, our pilot detected a human vessel. Small. Corvette class, that had engaged a Frigate of ours, and crashed a few miles away. I suggest we-" Var grabbed the Sangheili's shoulder. "We will all go. The human soldiers will be no match for a group of Skirmishers. Send them to the human's location. The rest of us, Hunters included, shall go to the corvette's crash site." The Major nodded, eyes wide. Var walked away, and showed the Skirmishers the way up the mountain, to the crops, all the way up to the farmstead. 12 Captain Stugenbower rolled out of the way in time to dodge a banshee bomb, his squad mate behind him was not as lucky and was fried from the blast. A Small group of Jackals approached him and fired there needlers, he took cover behind the corpse of a dead hunter. His then took the pin off one of his frag grenades and tossed it into the group of jackals. There was an explosion and when Roberto looked up he found all of them dead. He creeped towards the edge of the bunker and looked towards the position of his men, it was turmoil. The formation had broken early on and now everyone was divided busy with there own individual firefights. He looked on the floor to find a Grenade Launcher, he put his DMR on his back next to his shotgun, and reloaded the grenade launcher after taking a step onto the battlefield.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) 13 Song walked out of the house, day finally starting to wane. Lola watched a Falcon fly over them. Their transport would be there soon. The team sat down near a pile of hay, Lola sitting on a hay-bale. She looked at Wiles. "Good job, rookie.", she said, smiling. She through everyone a ration bar, which they ate up, and she started to lean back to go to sleep when she heard something crackling in the gas behind her. She sat up quickly, and looked at the house. Through the screen door, there was darkness, but a single orange light, circular, glowed. It quickly moved away. Lola looked at her troops. "Weapons up!", she whispered. Jacob looked around. "Why?", he asked. He stood up, and walked over to the house. "I'm gonna' have a smoke. Nothin' out he-", he said, walking into the house. Suddenly, he got jerked away, being silenced. Lola put on her helmet, and Wiles stood at attention. The other troops did the same, raising their weapons. Suddenly, three Skirmishers hopped out of three places, forming a triangular formation on the soldiers. The Skirmishers slowly moved forward. Lola whispered very quietly to her soldiers. "Don't make any sudden movements. Skirmishers." Suddenly, the Green armored Skirmisher, center, launched, the other two following, albeit a second delayed. Wiles jumped back, and a Skirmisher was crushed by him. It bit Wiles on the neck, as he coughed. Wiles ripped it off, sitting up, and shooting it in the mouth. An Orange armored skirmisher came out of the house, blood from Jacob on its hands. The surviving ODSTS, Wiles, Lola, and one named John, stood against the hay, watching as more Skirmishers closed in. They thought they were dead, when suddenly, there was a hail of fire, destroying the closest two Skirmishers. The other five ran, escaping into the bushes, and a Falcon came down, Lola, Wiles, and John getting in. 14 Captain Stugenbower fired the last grenade from his grenade launcher destroying a ghost. He took his shotgun off his back and sprinted around a corner finding an Elite throwing a trooper to the ground with the markings of an energy dagger through his temple. The Elite was bright red, with oriental blue on the side, it was a Zealot. Roberto fired once at the elite but its shields took the blast and it jumped into cover. It drew it's concussion rifle and started firing at Roberto but he to had gotten behind a mound of dirt. The Zealot then tossed a plasma grenade into his cover, he jumped out of the cover and sprinted into the back of the Zealot's dirt mound, he fired two shots into it's back before it noticed him on it's motion sensor. He reloaded his shells and looked around the battlefield, everyone was dead, Covenant and human alike. 15 Anderson cocked his neck, setting the Warthog into third gear. He looked at the Assault rifle he had given the girl, and ramped over unto a dirt road. A destroyed bridge was ahead, a large river pouring below, deep within a canyon. Anderson looked at the girl's face, and smiled, though she couldn't see it. Anderson: What's your name? Amber: Amber, but your hud can tell you that much and more, don't make small talk unless it's important. Anderson: Well then. I just saved your f**king life you know. Anderson suddenly wasn't interested. Anderson: Hang on to your.... Just make sure your belt is on. The bridge was blown upward ahead, and it was forming a makeshift ramp. Suddenly the Warthog ramped over, and landed with a thud. There was a small hill ahead, a mountain to the right, a cliff to the left. As the Warthog crested the hill, Anderson saw an African-American looking man, who's tag read "STUGENBOWER". He was fighting a Zealot. Anderson picked up speed, and when the Zealot pulled out his sword, the poor Elite realized, too late, that there was a Warthog speeding towards him. The Elite gasped, and in an instant, there was Elite blood and gore all over the grill and winch. As it slowed, Anderson looked over to Stugenbower. Behind the Warthog, there was an Elite with a large hole in his chest, and half of his face missing. Anderson: Soldier, what happened to the rest of your squad? Roberto: Dead, scattered, I don't know, maybe some did run away, but my gut says other wise. They were all good men and women, I'll miss 'em, but I'm sure glad to see a SPARTAN-II. Anderson: Your welcome, hah. Load up, soldier. I've gotta get something. Anderson stepped out of the Warthog, and mumbled to himself, "That's two Zealots and two rescues today.... A record." Anderson went over to the dead Zealot, and ripped off it's tooth, putting it in the plastic bag, then into the Tactical/Hardcase. He got back on. Anderson: You thought it was good to see me.... Just wait for the rest of the SPARTANs. Anyone else you wanna rescue? (End the post here.) Roberto: More Spartans aye? Well I need to check with Command where I have to go now, probably they want me to go on some wild-ass adventure involving anciant ruins and lots of Covies. But it's always good to have company on those. 16 The Warthog drove up to a hill, scattered with rocks, lead, and plasma burns. The Warthog slowed over the hill, as a Wraith mortar fired in the direction of a small, two story UNSC Warehouse/Armory/Bunker. UNSC snipers and explosives experts fired through windows at the top floor of the building, UNSC Falcons circling the area, Falcon/H's firing grenades nonstop at the Covenant, as Banshees swooped around them. Ghosts and Revenants, along with Spectres and a Wraith, fired shots at the Warehouse, though being made of concrete, reinforced with steel, nothing but a Seraph could take down the building. The main gate, two inch steel, opened, a Scorpion, a SPARTAN inside, the army onboard. Covenant infantry engaged on the surrounding hills of the round cutout in the Reachean ground. 17 Sophia-A024 fired the 90mm cannon of the scorpion into a Spectre destroying it instantaniously, the Army Troopers on board the Tank fired at various Covenant until Sophia irradicated it. A Wraith fired it's plasma mortor before being blown into dozens of pieces, the shot hit the scorpion dead on killing everyone onboard but Sophia. She quickly cleaned up the remaining infintry before getting out of the scorpion. She unstrapped her BR55 Battle Rifle and held it in her hands in case anything else showed up. She noticed another Spartan, the hud said Anderson-072, must be a II she thought. Before she could speak to the SPARTAN-II and his comrades ,that looked to be a marine and an army trooper, Nicholas-A022, her brother, jumped off his Falcon and landed next to her, his MA5B Assault Rifle slung on his back. He looked at Anderson, thinking the same thing Sophia did. Both Nicholas and Sophia held out there hands for a hand shake, it didn't take long for them to recieve some back. ---- Anderson and the others sprinted into the building, falling back. Inside were many crates, wooden, marked with assorted labels. Stashed between them were steel crates, marked specifically. UNSC contraband of all sorts. There was even a Warthog and a Hornet. The others and Anderson walked in, and saw that behind a large pile of wooden crates, was a UNSC command center, a Colonel sitting in a camping stool, looking at multiple computers, images of data, and one with a UNSC fleet captain. Another held a man, high and tight grayish black hair, a tag reading KEYES. To the right of the Colonel were multiple rooms, where UNSC had ammo, They were all made of cinderblock, a ladder leading up to a platform and a room in that platform, which also linked up to the sniper windows. Above that was a stairwell, leading to a crow's nest, where another SPARTAN was perched. ---- SPARTAN-A011 looked behind him to see Sophia and Nicholas returning to the hanger, along with some new friends. He looked at the new spartan in particular, Anderson-072, he was bigger than Nicholas and Sophia, must be a SPARTAN-II he thought. He quickly set up a Sentry turret equiped with a sniper to take his place while he went down to talk to the new guests. Nicholas:11 meet Anderson, Sergeant Clinton, and Captain Stugenbower. SPARTAN-A011: (11 nodded.) Troopers. Your a II, Anderson. Reach must be under fire, bad. Anderson: Yeah. You? 11: Three. S Three. Troops. We've got Covenant pressing onto this vital UNSC base, and the Covenant know there is something in here. Sophia, Nick, Anderson, I want you to get into that Hornet. There's a sniper over there, and I want you guys to bring him out. Got it? Nicholas and Sophia: We'll drive that sniper out Eleven, don't worry. ---- 11 nodded, and walked to the Colonel. "Hope you don't mind wasting that Hornet, sir." The Colonel looked up, and nodded. "Take it." 11 walked back up to the perch, just as a marine sniper got shot in the head, falling off of the platform. 11 took the auto-turret off, and got back on his perch, nodding. He had to ignore the trooper for now, as he was dead. The gate opened again, and the Hornet flew out. ---- Amber and Roberto hadn't gotten on the hornet, they were stuck in the hanger for the time being. They decided to walk up to the Colonol to see if he needed anything. Out on the side of the hornet Sophia aimed down the scope of her BR55 looking for the Covenant Sniper, she thought it was probably a Kig-yar, but she knew all to well that Elites and even Brutes could be excellent marksmen. Sophia: See anything Nick? Nick: Nothing, how about you Anderson? Anderson: I see some rocks, some trees, and I think that might even be a hill. That sniper has great cover, and if he has camo, out job will be close to impossible. Nick: Doesn't our armor or atleast this Hornet have Thermal vision? Sophia: Negative brother, see all the plasma burns on the ground? That is all still very hot, if we use Thermal it will probably even make our job harder. Anderson:(Over COMM)Eleven, do you see anything down your scope? Eleven: I see some of my handy work from earlier, the Covenant Sophia got at with the Scorpion, and I see that hill you guys were talking about haha. Nicholas: Drop us off by that hill, I have a hunch. Anderson: If you need me I'll be up here. Nicholas and Sophia jumped off from the hornet on the hill, Eleven saw them through his scope, if the sniper fires at them, he should be able to figure out where it is, but this sniper was tough, he had taken out several marines and army troopers with what Eleven guessed was a Particle Beam Rifle, a weapon not really being used by the Covenant on Reach for some reason. Eleven reloaded his sniper rifle, and took aim at a Suicide grunt, waiting for the other sniper, when he felt a sharp pain in his arm, and was thrust off the platform, crushing a crate. He grabbed his arm, and saw a slight piercing, blood slipping out, but he couldn't pay to his wounds now. He saw the Colonel being dragged away by two Zealots, who were completely ignoring the battle around them. A Field Marshall sprinted up behind Eleven, but right before the Sangheili stabbed him, 11 turned around, and punched the Sangheili. The Sangheili reeled, giving Eleven time to pull out his special tactical knife, brandished by the ODST. He stabbed the knife into the Elite, and his comm came on. Anderson spoke. "Where the hell are you!?", he yelled, but all he got was grunts as the two fought, the other UNSC in the building either cowering or dead, stabbed with the swift Sangheili tactics. 11 finally managed a stab to the throat, killing the Elite. He got up, moved his arm, looking down, feeling it wet and damp. He looked over, and his undersuit was now ripped, tainted with red. He ran out the warehouse, watching a Seraph come out of nowhere, launching plasma missiles, decimating UNSC and Covenant forces alike. Just then, a Covenant ship appeared, charging it's glassing beam. "Abort! Abort! Leave the Elite! We've got to get the soldiers out of here! They've captured the Colonel!" Eleven watched a Sangheili sniper fall down the hill, landing. The UNSC forces scattered, as a Falcon landed, picking up the SPARTANs. Eleven then saw a shadow looking on him from behind, and turned around swiftly, until he saw it was Stugenbower and Clinton. "We're leaving.", Eleven said, watching a Falcon get eight soldiers out. Another quickly landed, and Stugenbower and Amber quickly got in the seats, Eleven on the other side, another trooper next to him, watching as the three other SPARTANs and two more troops came towards them. The Covenant ship would strike soon. They would have to stop it. Pelicans flew in, fighting retreating Phantoms, as the Falcon lifted off, revealing the scorched battlescene of Reach. 18 UNSC Starry Night, August 13th, 2552, 2300 Hours The SPARTANs, along with Stugenbower, Clinton, and seven other troops, and a captain, gathered aboard the ship, watching the battle. Eleven had stitched his arm, and was fine now. Eleven: Colonel Brady's neural implant has said he is aboard the same Covenant ship that was glassing Palhazas, where the warehouse was. Any plans on getting him out? Anderson: We could infiltrate the ship, and eliminate the threat. Any more specific ideas, guys? Roberto: The ship is way to heavily defended from the ground, but if we took a pelican above the ground defences and jumped into the gravity lift we could bypass those defences, and be in the ship before they could figure out what hit them. Eleven: (Eleven checks his tacpad) New intel. ONI agents were able to recover a holographic readout of a ship of the same class back at Sigma Octanus IV. It shows a complete readout of the interior, and exterior of the ship. The gravity lift in this ship class, strangely, when superheated, also doubles as some sort of weapon. If we take that route, we'd be fried in an instant, if they were aware of us, though two SPARTANs could slip in undetected. Though there wouldn't be enough firepower to take down the engines, considering the mass of weapons and vehicles in that ship cannot get to the engine room, if those two could shut down the shielding, the rest of us, and some others, could use Drop Pods to penetrate the surface of the ship. A little risky, but it could work. If any of you want, use those controls to view points of the ship, similar to a gearstick. Take a look. Clinton: Look at the bridge, if we could take control of it, well we could do just about anything, as long as we were in control. But were on a rescue mission not contributing to operation:Red Flag, Captain what are our orders? Captain: If everything goes as according to plan, then you will pass the bridge to get to the brig. If you see the Ship Master, kill him, but remember were on a rescue mission and dont have the man power to control the ship. If you do manage to kill the Ship Master I want you to plot a slipspace course into the core of the planet. The ship wont be able to survive that kind of heat, and any Covenant-bastards stuck inside will be killed. Anderson: Sounds like a plan, but we're gonna need more than a few troops and SPARTANs for this op. You think we could get assistance from any of your forces, or any SPARTAN teams, Captain? Captain: Knowing Noble Team there probably being Colonol Holland's fingers, there is only one other team of Spartans currently available, Purple Team. Purple Team entered the room then, and made themselves comfortable. Captain Continueing: A battallion of ODSTs are protecting the generator they were defending so they could help us, but there needed there, they can only assist us for so long. The Captain briefs Purple Team on the mission quickly. Sith-venator: Don't worry Captain, we will help as much as we can, except for Ghillie, because he sucks. Ghillie: F#$% you man. Eleven: These... Are our reinforcements? (Eleven looks at them) Captain: Despite what it looks like, this is a lethal team of SPARTANs. They'll be a wonderful asset to your mission. Now.... If you'd follow me out of the conference room, and into the elevator... We'll go to the armory. (The Captain takes the group to the armory using the supply elevator.) Captain: We have a good selection, from Rockets, to pistols. Anderson: I'll take this Grenade launcher. Eleven: I'll stick with my good 'ol Stacy. Sith-venator: I left my M90 back at the generator, no problem, I'm a sucker for the M14 EBR Mk 7. Everyone grabs there typical weapons, and replenish on ammo and equipment. Captain: Lance Corporal Downing will lead you to your pods, and, being an ODST, drop with you, along with the other ODSTs. You SPARTANs may need to make yourselves small. Good luck. I'll be providing you cover from the Starry Night. Eleven nods, along with Sith-venator, being the general leaders. Eleven: Good luck to you, too sir. The team then boards the supply elevator again. It stops at the first row of pods in Hell's Waiting Room. The team gets out. Eleven: Let's go over it one more time. First, we send in the two most agile and silent. Myself, and who else? (Note: pick your quickest SPARTAN Logan.) Jugar: Almost beat Kelly-087 in a race once, well almost, but I'm a hell of a lot better marksman than her. Eleven: Okay. You'll go with me. After that, we'll let you guys get in, but there is only a temporary timeslot considering we'll be taking control of the ship, and the shields will be back online. The EMP will hold for seven minutes. Drop in on the stern of the ship, and we'll meet you there. Then we'll take control of this ship. Got it? If there's any last minute changes, someone recommend. No one did, the Captain ordered everyone to get ready. 19 Zhar Leasder'ee waited impatiantly for Var 'Moradee to return from interigating the human prisoner. When Var and his squad turned up nothing from the Human ship he ordered forces to capture the high-ranked human. Var walked onto the bridge, his armor splashed with blood, and saluted Zhar. Zhar: Ultra, how did it go? Var: He leaked nothing. My Major got impatient... And... Var pulled out a Human hand. Var: He was tough, though we've recovered this. Get our technicians. Var gives a Neural implant to Zhar. Var: This could hold vital information. Seems to be an implant of sorts. Similar to the fiber optics we use, but with information. Investigate. Zhar: Well these things happen in war, especially ones like this. Zhar hands the implant to an engineer. Zhar: Find out everything about this. The engineer nodded, and walked out. A navigations officer looked up. NO: Sir, we've detected two blips near the gravity lift, though we speculate they are just indigenous. Should we investigate? Zhar: Check it out if you wish, but all our troops are busy, and Imperial Admiral Moram'ee will be hailing us soon. ---- Eleven pulled Jugar up, the two quickly sprinting into a small area surrounded by crates, as two Grunts walked in. Jugar nodded a no to Eleven, let the grunts be, they continued running through the small room. ---- Just then the hologram of Imperial Admiral Sesa Moran'ee appeared on the bridge, flickering every couple of seconds. Sesa: General, how are things going? Zhar: Everything is going as planned sir, our land operations have taken half a continent already. Sesa:(Very Angry Elite now 0.o) You said you would have the whole Continent yesterday, and that you would be ready for glassing! Zhar: I am sorry sir but the Demons have halted our quick progression. Sesa: If you don't do something about the demons soon General I will, and when I do a job my subbordinate does, I get a new General. The Hologram cut away with Var and the other crew members looking at Zhar. Zhar gulped once before speaking to the crew of the bridge. Zhar: Get back to work, the Great Journey depends on it. ---- There was a flicker of light as an Engineer floated through a hallway. He stopped for a second, turned around, made a small chirping noise, and saw a doorway open, two humans. The ones who had forced the Huragok known as Brighter Than Most, who was looking at them, called the two curiously strong and tall humans, demons. Brighter Than Most panicked and started to float away, Eleven raising his weapon to shoot. Jugar told him to lower it quietly, slowly walking towards the Huragok in a crouch, Eleven close behind. They got close to Brighter Than Most and Jugar said, "He's not hostile...", as the curious Engineer moved closer to them. Eleven clicked on a private comm channel. "Can he understand us?", he asked. Jugar shrugged, but the Huragok seemed to nod in some way. "How did he-", Eleven started. The Huragok curled his helmeted head, trying to shake the flashlight-looking thing off. Eleven motioned him closer and the Huragok saw that he meant no harm. Before he removed it though, Brighter Than Most went over to a terminal, ticking with Covenant data. He locked the doors around them, and disabled all surveillance, floating back over. Jugar smirked as he came up with an idea. Eleven pulled the Engineer's helmet off. He then pulled his own helmet off, revealing a heavily scarred, serious face. One of his eyes was grey, a small, cybernetic enhancement marking the iris. The rest of his eye was clouded in gray. His eyes were solid as rock, a deep orange that almost looked brown from the Iris Pigment Coloration Change. He had black hair, slightly longer than allowed. A major scar running down his blind eye, a slit through his eyebrow, multiple others on his face, a medium-tan toned skin, suntanned, as opposed to the usual SPARTAN complexion. His lips were curled in a smile, fondling the Engineer. "He's kinda cute, eh?", he said. Jugar nodded. "He might be able to help us... Provide us a straight path, destroy the ship, block off doors. And provide a lot of intel on the Covenant if we manage to get him the hell out of here." Eleven nodded, continuing to fondle the Huragok's head, as it glowed a brilliantly bright color. "Will you help us destroy the ship?", Eleven asked. The Engineer nodded his "head" multiple times. Then, it pulled apart a panel from the wall, curling it over with surprising strength, forming it into a "bird" as a form of friendship. He gave it towards Jugar and Eleven. They took it and both smiled. "Now, listen closely.", Eleven stated importantly. ---- Four brutes waited impatiently at a locked door, waiting for the Droine engineer to let them in. The Captain Major was the first to complain, "Where is a Huragok when you need one?" Just then an engineer unlocked the door from the other side. "About time!" roared the Captain Major as he smashed the drone into the wall possibly injuring it greatly. The four brutes walked into their desired room and the door closed. The two spartans then appeared with the Engineer. Jugar: I had seen these guys give overshields but I would have never guessed they could also cloak you. Eleven: Just a hunch I had, but we should keep moving. Jugar: Should we do something about this Drone? Eleven looked at the drone twitching on the floor paralized from the angry Brute. Eleven: Nah, it'll die soon enough. Category:Sith Venator Category:EliteMaster117